Sweep and Clear
"Sweep and Clear" is the fourth cooperative mission for No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way There is only one scene that can be found in this chapter. Briefing Cate has radioed in with disturbing news. Magnus Armstrong is trapped in Antarctica with H.A.R.M. reinforcements closing in and some sort of indestructible super soldier on the loose. A UNITY intercept team is being sent in to rescue Armstrong and demolish the site to prevent further work on Project: Omega. Summary Scene 1 Bruno Lawrie radios in some instructions to the team. "Your first priority is to evacuate Magnus Armstrong. Also, search for any additional information on Project: Omega. When you're done, plant explosives and level the site. Be careful. The place is probably crawling with H.A.R.M. reinforcements by now." :Locate and rescue Armstrong. The UNITY intercept team enters the base and immediately encounters resistance from H.A.R.M. thugs. As they make their way into the inner courtyard, one of the members spots a H.A.R.M. Helicopter taking off carrying Armstrong and Joseph Anders. :I've just seen Armstrong being air lifted out by helicopter along with a strange creature. Please advise. Lawrie radios back. "It's too late to rescue Armstrong. Find out where they're taking him!" :Find information on where H.A.R.M. is taking Armstrong. The team continues searching the Antarctic base. One of the members comes across some H.A.R.M. thugs talking about the damage inflicted to the facility. After dispatching the thugs, the team is able to restore power to the base. This allows them to proceed further into the complex. A member finds a memo to Dr. Karl Kussman stating that they are transferring all prisoners to the H.A.R.M. Underwater Base located in the Aegean Sea. :I've located information on Armstrong's whereabouts. Advise on the next course of action. Lawrie radios that explosives are being airdropped to the team now and to use them around the compound. The team finds the airdrops at the entrance and beings the demolition portion of the operation. Once the explosives are planted, the team heads for the extraction point. Memorable quotes "Man, this place is a wreck. It's gonna take weeks to assess the damage." "I sure hope they figure out why that super soldier went rogue. We can't afford to having those things rampaging every other week." :'-H.A.R.M. Thugs' References Acid Gas Grenade • Aegean Sea • Ammo box • Antarctica • Bacalov Instigator Combat Shotgun • Banana • Bandaids • Bear Trap • Body Armor • Bruno Lawrie • Cate Archer • CT-180 Utility Launcher • Dr. Karl Kussman • Explosive • Gordon 9mm Submachinegun • Grenade • H.A.R.M. • H.A.R.M. Antarctica Base • H.A.R.M. Underwater Base • Helicopter • Human Resources (H.A.R.M.) • Joseph Anders • Keys • Laughing Gas Grenade • Magnus Armstrong • McAllister .32 Automatic Handgun • Project: Omega • RFA Series-4 Bolt Action Rifle • Sleeping Gas Grenade • Stun Grenade • Super Soldiers • The Director • UNITY Intercept Team :List of Random items that can be found in this mission. Trivia * This cooperative mission takes place just after Chapter 9: Ice Station Evil * This mission uses the same maps for the H.A.R.M. Antarctica base as seen in the regular mission. Category: Missions Category: No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way Missions